Besides smoking cessation, weight loss and improved nutrition are the most important behavioral changes, which can lead to improved health. Weight loss is also a critically important behavioral recommendation for treating certain illnesses such as hypertension and diabetes; for recovery from stroke or myocardial infarction; and for primary prevention of these conditions as well as certain cancers. Unfortunately, adherence is very poor even with motivated patients. This is a serious issue for all but especially African American women. These diseases affect them disproportionately. They are more likely to be overweight and there is a serious scarcity of culturally appropriate programs available. Also, many of these women receive their care in high demand/low resource clinics so that any program must also be practical and affordable within these constraints. The current application involves studying adherence to recommend changes in behaviors related to nutritional intake and physical activity designed to reduce weight. We will develop and test two versions of a 16-session weight loss program with the content delivered by videotape. We are nearing the end of another study, SisterTalk, for which a culturally appropriate weight control program was designed in partnership with and then delivered to African American women by cable television. Based upon that previous study, we plan to address a number of specific barriers to adherence by designing one version for clinic delivery and another for home delivery. Both approaches, each addressing different adherence issues, will be compared to a Wait List Control Group at 4 and 12 months after beginning the program. The primary outcome measures are adherence to recommended nutritional behaviors and physical activity levels. The program is based upon Social Action Theory and provides the opportunity to study many of that theory's mediating variables and their relationships to specific adherence behaviors. This will include extensive process evaluation procedures. We will also gather a great deal of data concerning the specific barriers and facilitators to adherence to nutrition and physical activity recommendations encountered by low-income African American women are hypertensive or at high risk for hypertension.